


Don’t forget the fortune cookies

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t forget the fortune cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Come on, Rodney - just stick it in me…”

Rodney stared as John stretched enticingly, sprawled face down on the bed and, oh dear god, did he just waggle his ass? That perfect, peachy ass with a glistening smear of lube shining between lusciously ripe cheeks.

“Rodney, please…” John groaned and lifted his ass again, demanding and urgent and so damn beautiful.

Rodney fumbled for the lube, hurriedly slicking his dick and sliding home with a blissful hiss. “Jesus!” John was hot and tight and a thousand other clichés that skittered across his subconscious in the heated press of ‘yes’ and ‘now’ and ‘forever’. He thrust faster and deeper, no time for finesse, hands grasping at John’s pumping hips as he answered the eager chants for more. Christ, John was bucking and heaving under him; wanton and needy and totally lost.

“Rodney…” John made a sudden broken sound and came, hips jerking wildly, and Rodney felt it all, heat and pressure clenching around him and breaking him too, his dick spewing helplessly into John’s still shuddering body.

It took a few seconds for his head to clear but he finally gathered his senses and slid onto the mattress, one arm and leg still slung heavily across John’s back and thighs, face tucked against one shoulder. He sighed happily, long and lush, and pressed a kiss to the smooth, firm skin of a handy bicep.

John rolled over, lean body lithe and pliant as he stretched with a contented moan. “I’m with you there, buddy,” he mumbled, sounding adorably dopey, and settled on his back, one knee bent and leg falling open as he ran a lazy hand up and down his chest.

“Wanton,” Rodney chided with a smile, enjoying the view.

John opened one eye. “Hmmmm, I could go for Chinese.” The drawl twisted into a teasing smirk.

Rodney poked at John’s side, grinning as sex-befuddled hands tried to bat him away. “Wanton not wonton - but you already knew that.”

“Yeah,” John’s face was bright with mischief, “but I am pretty hungry.”

“You’re pretty something,” Rodney huffed - and then kissed the smirk away.


End file.
